


she's got him all kinds of flustered

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Modern Fantasy AU, maybe i'll continue this?, prompt, sorta - Freeform, thank the discord for helping me flesh this out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: The prompt for this just "You jog shirtless past my house every morning"





	she's got him all kinds of flustered

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first thing I've written in over a year, and I'd like to thank the discord for the kind words and insp to actually produce something today. All for a new fandom as well.

When Barry moved to Phandalin, he wasn't expecting much. He'd been told it was a quiet neighborhood and he relished that fact. Somewhere he wouldn't be bothered and could live in peace, with a handful of neighbors he might occasionally talk to if the opportunity presented itself. About a month after he moved in, he met most of them, something that surprised him (and his mom when he told her over the phone). 

Magnus and Julia were in the house immediatley to his left, they were loud(in the good way) and probably the nicest duo he'd ever met. They'd knocked on his door the day after the moving truck left, with a plate piled high with chocolate chip cookies and twin grins. It was safe to say Barry was not expecting this warm of a welcome. But they were kind in a way that he wasn't used to and he was an awkward mess for most of the interaction. It ended with them inviting him over for dinner one night that week, and couldn't have said no if he had wanted.

Barry met Merle and his kids after the two youngsters came trampling through his yard. The little boy was screaming with laughter while the girl, who seemed a few years older, followed along with her own reserved laughter. They were chasing an excited dog and he had to admit, it was kinda cute but they were kinda tearing up his lawn? It wasn't a stretch to assume they lived nearby, and then a booming voice called them away. Later that day the owner of that voice knocked on his door and apologized. Barry waved it off, and the dwarf, Merle, offered him a seat at his next service before going on his way.

Lucretia and Davenport bumped into him at the Fantasy Costco, and so far they were the sanest ones he met. They made small talk over frozen pizza, because that's literally all Barry eats, and Lucretia eventually steered the topic to hobbies. Barry explained he was an author and her eyes lit up while Davenport rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was also a writer amd they exchanged contact information to keep in touch. By the end of that particular shopping trip, Barry had a surprising mix of groceries, a handful out of his comfort zone but at the insistent reccomendation from his new friends, he thought why the hell not?  
________________________________________________________________________

After that month, Barry finally got settled into a decent routine. He generally got up by seven and would drink his tea in the kitchen while he heated up a breakfast sandwich. His front curtains were open this morning for a change, to let some natural light in, and he was struck by the sight before him.

There was an elf slowly jogging down the sidewalk, wearing a sports bra with some black joggers. Barry couldn't tell if it was a he or a she but they were beautiful. They had long blonde hair that faded into bright red and it was braided behind their head. They paused outside his house to take a long pull from a water bottle and Barry about melted. 

He was fucked.

This attraction steadily grew and built over another two months, and Barry was getting miserable over it. He didn't talk about it with his new friends because he didn't really know how to bring it up with them. 'Hey there's this really hot elf who runs past our houses every morning and I've been staring like a creep and fantasizing about them.' Lucretia is the only one who's noticed that Barry's been a bit off, considering they meet up every few days to exchange notes and ideas and help.

And all of Barry's recent notes have been about pining and romance. She brings it up one afternoon, and he's quick to shut that down. He's not great with his feelings. The younger is a little hurt by that, and Barry is quick to reprimand himself and apologize.

Lucretia gives him a suggestive grin, and teases him about it regardless. She may not know the specific subject, but the fact of the matter is that Barold J. Bluejeans has a crush and she can use that to her advantage. His cheeks stay flushed permanently and she literally cannot get enough of it, it's so much fun to mess with him.

The next day Barry oversleeps and misses his morning show, and wow when he thinks of it that way it's even creepier than he thought. His cabinets are empty as he goes for his tea, and now it's time to visit Fantasy Costco again. But boy he does not regret it. The tea is in the same aisle as coffee and spices, and he sees the elf reading the shelves of spices. Their hair is in another braid, but the color is a faded pink. Barry is kinda frozen in shock, and is unsure as to what to do now. Does he approach? Does he just go about his business?

The elf in question glances over and raises an eyebrow at him before going back to his spice search. Barry is kicking himself in his head. He probably looks so dumb. He forces himself to walk down the aisle, because he had to pass the elf to get to the tea he likes, and as he walks past he stops.

"I'm sorry, this is random but are you the one who jogs outside my house every morning?" The words are spilling out of his mouth before he can even realize what's happening. The elf's ears perk, and they toss a look over their shoulder.

"I've never jogged a day in my life, kemosabe. Wrong twin." His voice was higher pitched than Barry was expecting, but his words shock him. Wrong... twin? Apparently he said this out loud, because the elf is now facing him with a smirk on his face. "I haven't seen you around before, so I can only assume you're new here. I'm Taako...from tv. And you've probably seen my sister running around, I don't know why she bothers." His tone took on a teasing note. "Why do you ask, my dude?"

Barry was just embarrassed at this point. He confused this elf for his crush but it made sense because they were twins but, "I-it's nothing. Forget I mentioned it." His cheeks were on fire as he forced his feet to keep walking towards the end of the aisle.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Lup, I had the weirdest interaction today." Taako started as he draped himself across her shoulders. She was stiring a pot of soup and she tilted her head to make the position easier. "Some guy thought I was you today, apparently you jog past his house everyday." 

She started laughing, a light, airy sound. "It's because I do. He's pretty cute and I purposely stop in front of his window everyday to see if I can get a reaction out of him." 

"That's just cruel, Lulu. He acted like he'd seen a ghost when he saw me. Got pretty flustered when he realized I wasn't his dream girl."

"Well, maybe tomorrow I'll do more than just stop outside his place. Maybe I'll make him come out to me." Lup's tone was mischevious, as it usually was, and Taako loved it. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are well appreciated but the fact that you got this far means you read it and that alone makes me happy <3


End file.
